Life Goes On
by Lsquared2
Summary: Years later life for the Curtis' have indeed gone on. Darry is trying to make a name for himself back home, Soda is dealing with issues from the past and Pony is trying to further his career. How will the brothers deal with love, relationships, careers, family and friends?
1. Chapter 1

~Soda~

I woke up in a start when I heard a sharp sudden noise which sounded like and explosion and then machine gun fire. It took a few seconds before I realized I was in the passenger seat of Darry's truck and the noise was the plastic tarp in the flatbed behind us flapping in the wind. The only other noise was the hum of the engine and the radio.

"You ok?" Darry asked.

"Yeah." I replied, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Having one of those dreams again?"

I sighed heavily. "Yeah, it's nothing." I pulled the map off the dash. "Where are we?"

"About twenty miles from Amarillo. I don't know about you but I have got a hankering' for a cheeseburger."

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too." I sat back and thought about what Darry asked me; the dreams I'd been having, they've been going on since before I was discharged after 4 years of service in Vietnam two years ago. I hate talking about it because I want to spare Darry from the horrific details and then he'll be on my case about seeing a shrink again. Though it was peaceful outside at home, I was still reeling from being in combat. Nearly every sudden noise made me jump. Fireworks make the hair on the back of my neck stand up so I avoid them. The nightmares were really bad when I first came home because all I did was sleep and Darry let me be. I was diagnosed with shell shock.

Once I was ready to face civilization again, Darry told me about what was going on. By the way, he moved out of the old neighborhood, apparently it turned into a war zone itself with the drugs and violence. Our old house was in pretty bad shape when I last saw it but now it's a crack house and barely standing.

Steve returned from Vietnam a couple of months before I did. Right after basic training we were assigned to different companies so we lost track of each other. About fourteen months later, he went MIA for about six months until he showed up in some military hospital and didn't remember where or who he was; the whereabouts of his dog tags are a mystery. After his discharge he wandered around parts of Asia and eventually found his way home…with a Vietnamese wife and baby girl.

I went to visit him but he was practically a stranger. A doctor told him he had really bad case of shell shock so his memory is hit or miss. He also had to walk with a cane. When he showed me the scar from his injury it's a wonder he didn't lose his leg. His wife was very young and petite, barely spoke English but she was very sweet. The baby was cute too, they named her Kimberly.

Two Bit and Dally were still around. Two Bit had been in and out of jail for one thing or another and is on parole. Darry's pretty fed up with him and his antics. Dal changed a lot and for the better. He learned his lesson after robbing a convenience store and serving two years in jail. Johnny's death was a wake-up call. He's been managing a pool hall for a while and tending bar.

Pony had already gotten a BA from a college up north and had moved to San Francisco to get his masters in creative writing at Stanford. That kid sure can write. Now he's in publishing. Darry and I couldn't be more proud.

As for me, well, Darry got me a job working at the construction site. It was a bit of a struggle at first but I stuck to it and learned a lot then grew to like it. Unfortunately, it was only seasonal work and as much as Darry tried to pull rank to get me to stay on, it wasn't enough. I got a part time job at the pool hall with Dally while going to night school to get my GED.

My army buddy, Derek had been keeping in touch. He called me a week or so ago and told me that there were construction jobs up in Seattle – lots of them. I sent my resume to a few construction companies and after a couple of phone interviews they invited me out to there to work. Darry took some vacation time he had banked so we made a road trip out of it and we could stop in San Francisco to hang out with Pony for a day or two.

Darry pulled in to a truck stop diner around 1 pm. A few 18-wheelers and a tour bus were parked at the far end of the lot. We got a table, ordered our food and then planned our route on the map. We decided to make a stop at the Grand Canyon and the Hoover Dam since it was on the way.

By 5 pm we were ready to call it a day so we checked into a motel in Flagstaff, Arizona. Even in early spring, the place is like mid-summer back home. I had driven for the last four hours so my eyes were burning.

"You calling' Pony?" I asked as I climbed into one of the beds.

"Nah, I'll call tomorrow when we're closer to the city. We still got a long drive ahead." Darry replied not even looking up from the map. He studied that thing feverishly.

"Don't you have that memorized yet?"

Darry grinned. "Not yet."

"What time do you want to start out in the morning?"

"Super early, like 5 am. I want to beat the morning rush hour." Darry stripped down to his boxers and got into the other bed. "We should get to the Hoover Dam by noon. Then get to San Francisco the day after." He turned off the lamp between the beds. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I lay in the bed for a little while thinking while Darry snored. It took him no time at all to pass out.

"Soda. Hey, come on, get up."

I opened my eyes, still groggy from sleep. "Huh? Was I talking in my sleep?"

"No. It's almost 5 am, we should get moving."

"Yeah." I sat on the side of the bed and looked at the clock radio on the side table. 4:43 am. The curtains were closed but could tell it was still dark outside. "I need to take a shower and shave."

"Make it quick. I'm going to check out and see if I can get us some coffee."

"Alright." Being in the army, you learn to be quick when it came to showering and personal hygiene.

By the time Darry got back ten minutes later, I was ready to go. We pulled out of the motel parking lot at 5 am as planned. The hot coffee perked us up. We headed for the Grand Canyon which was only about an hour and a half drive and had breakfast. After an hour or so of gazing at the beauty of nature, taking some pictures and browsing the souvenir shops, we were back on the road. We managed to get out of there before the real rush of tourists flooded in.

We arrived at the Hoover Dam early in the afternoon and took our time looking around. Darry and I were both really interested in the history and construction of it - impressive but I wouldn't want to be one of the men who worked on it. We hung out for quite a while had a bite then debated on heading into Vegas. After talking to one of the guides, we decided against it and opted to hang out elsewhere and get a motel room. Apparently it was a wise idea because by late afternoon it would hard to find one and we were both pretty tired.

Darry called Pony that evening around 7 while I watched TV.

"Hey, kid brother. How are ya?" He paused. "We're good. Taking in a lot of scenery. What? We're in…where are we Soda?"

"Um…I can't remember." I replied.

"We're about thirty minutes or so from the Hoover Dam. Did you know it took seven years to build that thing?" He paused again for a moment. "Yeah, you should see it sometime. We saw the Grand Canyon too. Yeah, it was pretty cool."

Darry listened for a moment. "Well it ain't the Hilton but it's no Bates Motel either. It'll do for one night. Yeah. So, how do we find your place? Hang on, I need a pen. Soda, throw me a pen, would you?" I tossed him one from the pens from the desk and Darry quickly jotted down directions. "Yeah, ok. I'll call if we get lost. You want to talk to Soda? OK Hang on."

I took the phone. "Hey, Pone. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You and Darry getting along ok?"

"Yeah, we're cool. We take turns driving. Long drive but it's nice."

"That's good. What are you guys doing tonight?"

"We're just going to rest and we'll be on the road early. Darry has that map memorized, not to mention worn out."

Pony chuckled. "I bet."

We talked for a few minutes then I handed the phone back to Darry.

~Pony~

I'm only half listening to Darry as he continues talking, "...so we'll be there figure 3:00 or so tomorrow afternoon, is that ok?"

"I'm home all day so whenever you get here is fine." I replied. I could hear Soda talking to Darry in the background. "What's he saying?"

"Soda wants to know if we are finally going to meet Grace. We are starting to think she may just be a figment of your imagination." Darry chuckled. "You should invite her to hang out with us tomorrow."

"I think she may have to work but I'll double check with her." I told him as I glanced at my watch. "I should to let you go, I've got somethings to finish up before I get out of here."

"Don't work yourself to death." Darry warned; he's not really one to talk, I think to myself. "If we have any problems finding you I'll give you a call. If not we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good. See you then." I replied and we both hung up. I sat for a moment shaking my head at the stacks of manuscripts that are piled on my desk waiting for them to be read – most of them have deadlines looming. I really do love my job and I know how lucky I am to have it but there are times it makes me want to smash my head against a concrete wall. I worked for another hour and a half before calling it a night. As usual I'm the last person out of the office – this is becoming more and more commonplace.

I stopped at my apartment long enough to drop my stuff off and change before leaving again. Forty-five minutes later I arrived at the bar; it's your typical college dive. I had been there a few times. Once a week they host a cover band, the one tonight is a Beatles wannabe band. I had heard them a few times and I can only hope they have gotten better. Grace hopped off her bar stool as soon as she spotted me. Grace and I have known each other for just about a year and a half, we met at her Uncle's book release party. The two of us spent some time talking that night, exchanged numbers and starting hanging out. Had I not been working and going to school full-time at Stanford getting my Masters I would have asked her out sooner. I finally asked her out this past January and we've been together ever since.

"Hey, I missed you." Grace greets as she wrapped both arms around my waist and leaned up for a kiss. We both have insanely busy schedules; Grace just finished up her second and third semester of Graduate school at the University of San Francisco and she is working for her Uncle, who is not only an accomplished author he owns a vineyard, produces his own wine and is currently opening up a slew of restaurants up the West Coast. After I graduated in December with my Masters, I got a promotion and since then it seems all I've done is work. I just got home from Chicago two nights ago and my schedule is jammed packed with meetings and business trips for the next few months. To say it's been hard to find time to spend together is probably the understatement of the year if not century.

"I missed you too." I returned giving her another kiss. "I didn't think you'd pick a bar for a date though." I remarked looking around.

Grace smirked. "Nicole is bar-tending tonight. Plus Drew and Matt have been complaining that they don't see you anymore and well, I didn't think it was fair of me to be selfish." She explained pushing a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"How'd you all manage to get Matt to go out?" I ask curiously. Matt is a great guy but he's not exactly the going out type, we used to have to twist his arm to get him to go anywhere with us.

"Drew and Christina had a "falling out"." Grace stated, making air quotes. "So he told Matt that he needed him to be his wing-man since you'd most likely be preoccupied tonight." Grace paused a second. "I'm not sure about Christina, she's who my momma would call a special snowflake." Grace is originally from South Carolina, born and raised in Charleston. She's got the cutest Southern accent and I'm slightly embarrassed to admit I could happily listen to Grace's voice all night. She scoots in closer as the band launches into a really bad rendition of, _All You Need Is Love_. "Are your brothers still coming in tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they should be here tomorrow afternoon. I'd really like for you to meet them. Are you still working tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to but I can take the day off, Uncle Dave won't mind. Did you decide what you guys are actually going to do?"

I shook my head. "I hadn't had time to unpack let alone plan anything. I guess we'll figure it out when they get here." I tell her. "When I have an idea I'll call you."

"Sounds good." She replied as she stood on her tiptoes pressing her lips against mine. "How long are you home for this time?" she asked.

"I have meetings all this week and then I fly out to New York next week for a few days to fill in for someone." I paused a second. "Why don't you come to New York with me?" I had been considering asking her for a while in fact since Brooke had penciled it on my schedule.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I have to work during the day but I'd be free during the evenings."

"I'd like that. I don't have anything going on with work that week so I won't have to rearrange anything."

"I'll have Brooke book you a ticket then." I take a second to look at her. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too." She replied pulling me in for a long, slow kiss that makes me wish we were already in New York.

~Grace~

I slammed the phone down in frustration, fighting the urge to chuck it across my apartment. It took a few deep breathes but after a few minutes I finally calmed down. The knock on the door startled me since it was just past 10 am and I am most definitely not expecting someone. I pulled the door open and am pleasantly surprised to see Pony standing in front of me.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" He asked as I stepped back giving him room to come in.

"Nope, not at all." He dipped his head giving me a kiss. "I thought you had to go to the office this morning."

"I've been up since 6, already went to the gym and stopped by the office. When I got home the housekeeper was there and she basically kicked me out." He pauses a second as he gently tucks my hair back behind my ear. "Then well, I figured I had an extra few hours before my brothers get here and there is no one I'd rather spend it with." Pony studies me for a second. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It was just a weird morning." I explained. "My ex called." For a second I swear a tinge of jealousy flashed in his eyes and it's actually really hot.

"The one from Notre Dame?"

I nodded.

"This may be none of my business but what actually went on between you two? I only got bits and pieces from Will who I think if he had the opportunity, he'd kill him." Will is my second oldest brother, the two of us are really close. He's currently a park ranger in Colorado and he comes to visit me about every other month. He and Pony hit it off from the start.

"Jake, well..." I began, I usually make it a habit not to talk about Jake. I have no desire to relive that part of my life. "Let's just say I was young and naive and away from home on my own for the first time and he took advantage of that. It was a lot of breaking up, getting back together, then breaking up again. A lot of emotional games which evidently he is still trying to play. That's why he called today."

"Sounds like a jackass, Grace."

I nodded once more. "Yeah he is and it was a huge mistake. I'm still not sure how I graduated from Notre Dame because at one point my GPA slipped and they were talking about revoking my scholarships. When I ended up coming here for Graduate School that ended it. It's much harder to screw with someone's emotions over the phone." I pause a second. "His calling just threw me off. I told him that I'm in a real, steady relationship now and I'm sure it rattled him."

Pony wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "What can I do to make you feel better?" he asks softly.

"Tell me you love me?" I know how lame that may have seemed but it's exactly what I need to hear.

"I love you." He looks at me. "You know what I love most about you?"

"My accent?"

"I do love your accent." he admits. "Actually I think I love everything about you." He leaned in and kissed me, starting out slow but it quickly heated up. Things had gotten pretty heated between us a few times but I always stopped it. I had rushed into getting intimate with Jake which only aided to the problems we were already having. I promised myself I would never make that mistake again. Thankfully Pony had been ridiculously understanding and has been a gentleman about it. I moan as he kisses from my ear down my neck, he looked at me, raising his eyebrows as he slips his hand under my t-shirt.

"Don't stop." I stammer out as he pulled my shirt over my head then gently shifted his weight to push me back on the couch slipping off my pajama pants, followed by his own clothes.

"You're sure Grace?" He moaned into my neck as his hands roam across my bare skin.

"Positive."

Nearly an hour later I was still trying to catch my breath as we lay on my bed together. Pony slowly caressed my back and my leg that is draped over him.

"So Brooke booked your plane ticket today and she asked if we wanted separate hotel rooms." He says smirking at me. "I guess it's safe to tell her that one is ok." The two of us stay in bed until 1 when he had to get back home.

"I'm not working but Uncle Dave asked me to stop by the restaurant around 2:30." I told him. Pony nodded running his fingers through his hair. "I can come by your apartment afterward if that's ok?"

"We'll be there." I stood on my tiptoes so I can kiss him. He groaned as the kiss deepened, his hands grasping at my waist. "As much as I'd like a round four, I need to go and so do you."

"I'll see you later. Love you." We kissed once more.

"I love you too." He replied before leaving. I shut and locked the door before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower, dried off then I threw on a pair of jeans, a Notre Dame t-shirt, some minimal makeup and pulled my hair back. I made it to the restaurant just before 2:30 using my keys to let myself in the side door. As usual it's packed with staff, every Friday afternoon they try out new menu items for the weekend and everyone wants to work it.

"Oh Grace, you're here." Shannon says. She's one of the regular hostesses. "Your uncle is in a meeting with some big shot backer from out of state but he said for you to go in whenever you get here."

"Thanks." I replied, then headed down the back hall and knocked on Uncle Dave's door. I hadn't planned to work for him when I moved to San Francisco; it had actually been his idea. Since he and my Aunt Rachel don't have any kids he's banking on either my youngest brother Peter or me to take over the business for him. Right now Peter is only interested in girls and half-assing his way through college at the University of South Carolina so at the moment, I'm the best option. My working for Uncle Dave was really his opportunity to teach me the business and since my degree is in Public Relations I arrange book signings and restaurant openings. It's a pretty good gig and it does give me a pretty healthy amount of spending money.

"It's open." He calls. I push the door open and he smiled when he sees it's me. "Grace. Come in."

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Actually we both did." It's only then that I notice who is sitting in the chair across from Uncle Dave.

"Gracie." My daddy says standing up giving me a huge hug. I should have known the big out of state backer was my daddy; he is a silent partner in quite a few of Uncle Dave's businesses. So every once in a while he flies out to see how things are going, though I swear it's really so he can check up on me. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good."

He kisses the top of my head. "Your mom, Peter, AJ and Kaylee all send their love and want to know when you are coming home to visit." He says as we sit down. "When _are_ you coming home to visit?"

"I'll be home for Christmas." I tell him. Uncle Dave slides two envelopes across the table to me. "What are these?" I asked him.

He picks one up. "Your pay."

"Oh, right. Thanks." I folded it and put it in my wallet.

Uncle Dave holds up the second one. "I need you to give this one to Pony for me; four tickets to tonight's Giants game. I figured he could take his brothers. You are going over there aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm heading over there after I leave here." Uncle Dave was a huge factor in Pony and me getting together, even before I had met him all he did was talk about him. I came to find out later that he was pumping him full of information about me before I even moved here. When we finally did start dating I don't think anyone was as happy as Uncle Dave.

"Good. And let him know if they are interested we are going golfing tomorrow morning and they are more than welcome to join us. Maybe it'll keep your daddy honest." My daddy rolled his eyes; every single time they golf one of them accuses the other of cheating.

"I'm sure he'll be interested."

There is a sharp knock on the door, before the head chef entered with enough food for eight people.

"You hungry Gracie?" Daddy asks.

"I am, actually." I reply, realizing I hadn't yet eaten anything that day. The three of us pretty much stuffed ourselves before I said my goodbyes and headed over to Pony's apartment.

~Soda~

We arrived at Pony's place around 3 pm. It may have only been about five months since us Curtis boys were together for Christmas, it seemed longer.

Pony opened the door and we did our usual brother greeting which caused one of his neighbors to peek out to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on out there?!" She called out. "Is there a criminal in the building?!"

"No, it's ok Mrs. Schwartz. It's just my brothers." Pony replied.

"Hi, Mrs. Schwartz." Darry and I called out and she abruptly closed her door. The three of us chuckled as we entered the apartment and Pony closed the door.

"What's her story?" Darry asked as he surveyed the room.

Pony shook his head. "She's a crazy old lady."

"Nice pad you got here, Pone." I told him. "Not too shabby."

"I hope you pay the cleaning lady, well." Darry added with a smirk.

"Thanks, and yes I do." Pony replied. "You guys want a beer or something?"

"Beer sounds good. Especially after navigating all these street and hills."

Darry stated.

Pony handed us both a beer and we made our way to the living room. Darry sat in the big arm chair while Pony and I sat on the couch – just like always.

We talked about work, home, sports among other things. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Grace." He stood up. "Back in a sec."

Darry and I looked at each other. We'd been looking forward to meeting Grace for a while. We sat and listened as Pony invited her in.

"Darry and Soda are here. Come on in and meet them."

"Alright."

Darry and I stood up when they entered the room and Pony introduced Grace.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you guys, finally." She smiled and shook hands with us.

"Nice to meet you, as well." Darry returned.

"Pleasure." I replied. _What a knockout_ I thought. No doubt Darry was thinking the same.

"How was the drive?" She asked.

"Good, great." Darry replied.

Pony gestured for her to take a seat but she politely declined. "Oh I won't stay long. I'm sure you boys want to spend some quality time together." Grace explained then reached into her purse, pulled out an envelope and handed it to Pony. "Uncle Dave wanted me to give these to you guys and to invite y'all to a round of golf tomorrow with him and Daddy."

Pony took the envelope and opened it. "You didn't tell me your dad was in town."

"It was a surprise to me too; he was at the restaurant when I got there earlier."

"Giants tickets? These are for tonight's game." Pony stated and fanned out four tickets and passed one to each of us. "Great seats too."

"I know. He gave me four so you could invite Matt or Drew."

"Why don't _you_ come with us?" Pony suggested.

"Oh, I don't want to impose…"

"You're not." I blurted out. "I mean, that is if you don't mind hanging out with us."

"You're definitely welcome to join us, Grace." Darry added.

"Alright. Thank you." Grace replied.

"We should get going so we can beat traffic." Pony stated. "We can eat at the game, I guess."

"Sounds good to me." I added.

"I just had a huge lunch with my daddy and uncle so I'm good to go." Grace stated. "The stadium has the best hot dogs though."

"Excellent."

"You guys ready to go?" Pony asked. "I'll drive."

"Damn right you're driving." Darry stated. He probably wouldn't have tolerated any more driving in the city for the rest of the day.

We let Grace exit the apartment first then headed out for the game.

~Grace~

While growing up my parents let me do whatever the boys did, so when Will wanted golf lessons they gladly signed me up for them too. Not that I was overly thrilled with it but they insisted that I not be treated any different because I was the only girl. However, I am so thankful that Soda didn't want to play, it gave me the excuse to sit in the golf cart and drink the endless supply of Bloody Mary's and mimosas they keep delivering.

"You're sure you don't want to play?" Soda asked.

"I would but the thing is I'm actually really good and I don't want to make them look bad."

Soda chuckled. "Yeah, me too." After a few moments of silence. "Pony mentioned you have brothers too."

I nod. "Three of them. Two older and one younger." I take a sip of my drink.

"They all still live in..."

"Charleston." I supply. "Well actually, AJ who is the oldest, still lives there with his wife. Will is in Colorado, and Peter is in college."

"California is a long way from home, what made you decide to come here?"

This is the million dollar question. Truth is, when I graduated from Notre Dame my parents gave me three options in an attempt to get me as far from Jake as possible. Go to a school in South Carolina, go to Tennessee and stay with my dad's parents or come to California where Uncle Dave is. I opted not to tell Soda this detail.

"I've always liked San Francisco. And my aunt and uncle are here so it made sense." I explain. He thinks for a second or two. I have to admit he's really easy to talk to and it's a pleasure to spend some time getting to know him. I know how much he means to Pony.

"I have to ask this because my brother doesn't tell us anything. How did you two actually meet? He didn't stop talking about you when he was home for Christmas but didn't really get into any detail."

I can't help but smile. "Uncle Dave's books are put out by publishing firm Pony works for. I'm pretty sure Uncle Dave was one of his first real clients. When his first book was released he threw a huge party and introduced us there."

Soda was intrigued, and I am not in the least surprised that Pony didn't tell them any details. Even with his friends he's notoriously private; I am a bit shocked that he talked about me and am definitely flattered.

"Ok I'm curious, how did that happen?"

I put my drink in the cup holder, before making myself as comfortable as one can be in a golf cart and think. "I had just moved to California like three weeks prior..." I start.

January (Year and a half previous)

Having just moved to California and not started classes yet, I had met a grand total of maybe four people; two of whom live in my building and were just being nosy to see who moved in. One super creepy guy who stared at me a bit too hard at the grocery store then slipped me his number, and the mailman. My options for someone to hang out with was seriously slim, so when Uncle Dave suggested I come to his book release party, I jumped at the chance to meet some normal people. The second I got there Uncle Dave introduced me to about a million people who I know I am never going to remember if I see them again.

"Have you met anyone interesting?" Aunt Rachel asked me after Uncle Dave passed me onto her so he could converse with someone from the publishers he associated with. I adore my Aunt Rachel she's a good ten years younger than Uncle Dave, they met in Italy. She had been left at the altar by her no good ex-fiance and had decided to go by herself on their already paid for honeymoon. Uncle Dave was in Tuscany looking to expand his wine business, they met at a wine tasting. Within six months she had moved to California from Connecticut and within the year they were married.

"Unless you count the perv at the grocery store, no." I grimace at the thought as I pop an olive in my mouth. Aunt Rachel shook her head, her dark brown curls going in a million different directions.

"I don't think that counts Gracie." She gave me a warm smile. "Oh here comes your Uncle." I turned and the olive almost falls out of my mouth. I don't know who he's with, I don't really care. All I can think is oh my God he is hot. I then firmly remind myself that I promised I would take some Grace time after the mess with Jake.

"Oh there you are Gracie." He pauses with a smiled. "This is Pony, the young man I've told you about."

Told me about isn't even close to the truth, he had been talking about him for months – seriously months.

"Pony, this is my lovely niece, Grace." He's about to say something else when someone calls him from across the patio. "Excuse me. We'll be right back, Rachel?" My aunt gives me a smile before the two of them walk off.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, your Uncle talks about you a lot." Pony tells me. Yeah he's definitely gorgeous.

"Should I be afraid of what he's told you?"

"Only really good things." He pauses a second. "He mentioned you are in California for school."

"I start classes for my Masters at the University of San Francisco in two weeks. You go to Stanford right?"

He nods. "I do. I just finished my first semester for my Masters." The two of us sit down at one of the tables that are scattered throughout the vineyard. I don't know why it's so easy to talk to him. Maybe it's because Uncle Dave has told me so much I feel like I already know him.

"So you're working full time and going to school full time?"

"I am, yeah. Sounds crazy when you say it like that." He chuckled as he ran his hands through his hair.

"At least you'll have the summer off from school, right?"

Pony shakes his head smiling at me. "I'm doing summer classes so I can graduate next December instead of next May. Better opportunities at work once I get my Masters."

Before I even realize, it we've been talking for a good two hours. "I should get going I have some work to do at the office tomorrow." He stated as he stood up. Maybe it's wishful thinking but he looks like he doesn't really want to go. And truth be told I don't want him to go either.

"Right of course."

He reaches for his wallet and pulls out a business card. "Do you have a pen?" I rummage around in my purse before handing him one; our fingers brush ever so slightly and I find myself blushing from that slightest touch. He scribbles something on the back. "This is my number for home and office. If you want to hang out give me a call."

I grab a piece of paper out of my purse and jot down my own number. "You too."

He smiles tucking the paper into his pocket. "I definitely will. It was nice meeting you again, finally."

"Likewise." I reply before he turns and leaves.

(Present Time)

"So how long did it take for Pony to call you?" Soda asked, I had forgotten he was there.

I look at him he's clearly interested. "Couple of days." I smiled. "It did take a year for him to ask me out though."

Soda holds up his hands. "Darry and I tried to tell him to ask you out sooner. But he was so concerned he wouldn't have any time for you and that he would rather wait." He explained.

"It…and he has definitely been worth waiting for."

"I'm pretty sure he feels the same way." Soda replied with a smile. The two of us talk for a while longer until the guys are finally done playing golf. We spend the rest of the day going to lunch and doing the normal touristy San Francisco thing; The Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz, China Town, Fisherman's Wharf the whole nine yards. I bail out on going to dinner with them though, I want them to have as much time together as possible. I am pretty sure none of them know when they'll all be together again, so I say my goodbyes and head back to my own apartment.

~Pony~

"I really like Grace." Soda stated after we've ordered and gotten our appetizers. Darry agreed.

"She's definitely something special." I agree. I am thrilled both Soda and Darry like her. Grace and Soda hit it off like two lifelong friends, it must be the charm thing – they both seem to ooze it. She seemed to have a good rapport with Darry as well.

"Two-Bit would be proud you hooked up with a pretty blonde. I didn't think you liked blondes." Soda remarked.

"I don't usually. But Grace is well, yeah…she's pretty amazing."

"She's ok with you traveling all the time and working like a crazy man?" Darry questioned. He and Dave hit it off because they both firmly believe that I work too much to enjoy the success I already have, and that includes Grace.

"She doesn't love it, but she understands." I paused a second. "She's coming with me to New York next week."

Soda and Darry exchange looks. "That's a big step, if anything goes wrong you two are going to be stuck together. Talk about an elephant in the room." Darry remarked.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. Appreciate it." I take a drink of my beer.

Soda smacks me on the back. "Don't listen to Mr. Negative over there." He leered at Darry who grins in response. "But hey in all honesty if you don't marry her let me know and I will." He says winking at me.

"I'll keep that in mind." The three of us finish dinner and head back to my apartment, Darry wanted them to leave by 6am the next morning. We watched TV for a while then turned in for the night.

I got up with them the next morning to see them off.

"Thanks. Pone. If your business travels ever take you to Seattle call me." Soda says giving me a hug.

"I will. Once you're settled I'll take a weekend and come up to see you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He says as he gets in the truck.

"Let me know about Thanksgiving." Darry reminds me. I nodded. "I'll give you a call when we get up there." He hugged me before getting into the truck, honking the horn and waving as they drove off. I smoked a quick cigarette before going back upstairs and getting back into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

June One Month Later

~Soda~

It's been a month or so since I came to Seattle and moved into an apartment with Derek. We both got jobs in construction; Derek was already working at a site downtown so I was assigned to the local zoo building a new gorilla habitat with a crew of about thirty or so guys. During lunch breaks we'd hang out at the site. The weather had been perfect so lot of the guys like to show off their tanned physiques by taking off their shirts; the very thing I used to tease Darry about (he pretended not to notice but I know he's flattered when the ladies stare and flirt with him) though when the women noticed these guys, they milked it for all it was worth, it's a wonder they didn't pound on their chest.

Most of the time, I just minded my business though there was this one girl, or young woman; a petite brunette, really pretty, who passed by several times during the week, apparently she worked there and the guys would stare and whistle at her. She ignored them at first then glared at them, showing her disapproval. She must have noticed that I was the only one not behaving like a primate so when she'd smile at me and I'd nod a hello then carry on. I got a lot of ribbing about it but chose to ignore it. This went on for a couple of weeks, she'd pass by and if we made eye contact we'd just smile and wave to each other. One day while on the scaffolding, I happened to look down and there she was, walking by as usual. She slowed down a little bit and we exchanged our non-verbal hellos with a smile and then without even thinking about it I winked at her and then she went on her way. I don't know if she noticed the wink but when I didn't see her for a couple of days and I grew concerned that maybe she did and it made her uncomfortable.

The weather was hot and sticky and working outside in the sun with a hardhat, jeans and steel-toed work boots didn't help. It still didn't compare to the 100 plus degree weather in the jungle, in combat gear for four months. We were all praying for rain, no doubt the wildlife was too.

Lunch break finally came up so Phil, Wayne and I headed for the pavilion for something to eat and get into an air conditioned building for a while. Wayne and Phil got in the lineup for burgers but I had a hankering for a sub – something cool. I was looking over the menu when I heard a voice.

"Pretty hot out there, huh?" A female voice declared.

"Yeah." I replied and then did a double take when I saw that she was the pretty stranger I'd be flirting with. The fact that she took the initiative to break the ice both impressed me and caught me off guard. "Hi." I replied with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Yourself?" She pulled a strand of her long, wavy brown hair from her cheek. She was even more attractive up close.

"Fine." I waited a beat. "Is Seattle always this hot and muggy in June?"

"Sometimes, it's a record this year. We usually get this kind of heat in mid-July and August." She informed me. "You guys must be melting out there."

"Just about. I think the boss will let us knock off early though."

"Good."

"I'm Soda Curtis, by the way." I offered my hand.

She accepted and shook hands with me. "Holly Sullivan."

"Pretty name. Nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too." She returned. After a few seconds of silence she spoke again. "Your name is Soda?"

"Yeah."

"That's a unique and interesting name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

We got to the counter and ordered our food then moved up the line to pay. I pulled out my wallet quickly while Holly rummaged through her purse. "I got it." I paid the lady at the register and threw the change in the tip jar.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." Holly said.

"No trouble, you're welcome." A lot of people were eating inside so the tables were pretty full. Phil and Wayne must have decided to eat outside or went back to the site. Another couple let us sit next to them. "So, what do you do here?" I asked her.

"I'm a Veterinary Technician."

"Oh yeah? Must be an interesting job."

"It is. I love animals so it's rewarding."

"How long have you been working here?"

"A year as a Vet Tech, but I worked here part time while in high school." There was a few moments of silence. "What about you? How long have you been doing construction?"

"A couple of years. My older brother got me a job back home I got laid off and then my buddy, Derek told me there were some jobs here."

"Where's home?"

"Tulsa."

"Oklahoma? Really?" She asked. "What do you think of Seattle?"

"It's nice, different. I like it so far."

We made more small talk until the hour was up then walked out together.

Holly pointed in the opposite direction from where I was going. "Well, I'm that way. It was nice talking to you, Soda. Thanks again for lunch."

"My pleasure. I hope we can do it again, soon."

"Sure. That would be great." She waved and then headed off to work and I made my way back to the site.

Just as we all thought, our foreman decided to dismiss us for the day; it was just too hot to work. I couldn't wait to get home to shower. Around two pm, the storm clouds rolled in and it poured. Derek got soaked just walking from his car but he said it felt good after that heat. We hung out for a while, ordered pizza then some of the guys we knew from work came over for poker night.

{Saturday}

~Grace~

After I registered for classes, I grabbed a quick breakfast with Em and then headed home. The apartment is still silent which meant Pony wasn't home from playing golf with Matt and Drew yet. While the two of us were in New York last month we made the decision that when his lease was up in October he'd move in with me. I still had another two years on my current lease and then an option to buy when it runs out. It worked out that we didn't have to wait till October since Drew was looking for an apartment, he took over Pony's lease and Pony moved in with me officially two weeks ago. It was a lot of moving things around, rearranging rooms, putting things in storage and a whole lot of compromise, somehow the two of us made it through intact. In fact, at the moment, things between us are pretty amazing though I keep waiting for something bad to happen. Chalk it up to bad prior experiences. I kick my heels off tucking my feet up under me on the window seat studying my schedule for the upcoming semester. My advisor had warned me that the last semester of Graduate School is usually the most work intensive and he certainly wasn't kidding. To top off my already full schedule, I had an internship starting two weeks after classes started at the Public Relations Department at City Hall. Not too long ago Uncle Dave came up with his newest grand plan; me going to Law School. He bought me a dozen books and had stuck various Law School applications in them. He keeps telling me if I want to start classes in January I needed to have the applications out like...yesterday. I glance up as the front door opens and Pony stepped in, "Hey baby." he greets as he tucked his golf stuff away in the hall closet. When he first moved in we had, had some arguments about him being, well…a slob, but we are working on it one step at a time.

"How was golf?" I asked as he sat next to me giving me a kiss then propping his feet up on the table.

"It was good. Drew is still itching for a rematch with you." I hadn't been joking when I had told Soda I was good at golf. Pony and Drew had convinced me to go with them once and I ended up creaming Drew - he's yet to get over it.

"He's still going on about that?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"You know Drew." Pony replied. "You all registered?"

"Yeah and my internship starts two weeks after classes start." I expressed.

"City Hall?"

"Yup, I'm basically the Press Secretary's assistant. I figure I'll be making a lot of coffee and a lot of copies."

Pony chuckled. "Have you given any thought to Dave's offer?" He has never once come out and told me what he thinks I should do about the whole law school offer, it's been more 'whatever you do, I'll support you' kinda thing.

"Honestly, I just don't know if I want to go to school for another two years if not more. Then I'd have to study for and take the bar exam." I paused a second. "I just don't really know right now." I replied honestly. "Maybe I'll rethink it once I graduate see how I feel then." Pony nods as he takes my face in his hands pressing his lips against mine.

"That sounds like a good plan." He murmured in between kisses. "You packed for this weekend?" Uncle Dave's fiftieth birthday is on Monday, so Aunt Rachel planned him a weekend long birthday celebration starting tonight at their house in Napa. Of course Pony and I are going. It's actually a pretty big family affair; my parents are coming in from South Carolina for it. Will and his girlfriend Hannah are also making the trip. AJ and Kaylee weren't able to make it since she's just about eight months pregnant with their first baby and under strict no-fly orders from her doctor. Peter also won't be coming because he's taking summer classes to try and repair the damage to his GPA before he starts his sophomore year in August.

"Almost, I have a few more last minute things to pack." I replied. "Are you?"

Pony chuckles. "I'll take a quick shower and then I'll pack. We need to leave by what 2:00?" He asked looking at his watch.

"I told Aunt Rachel we'd be there by 3:00-3:30 at the latest so probably closer to 1:30." It's only about an hour and a half drive to Napa usually but you can never tell with the traffic. Pony leaned in kissing me one more time.

"Alright I'm going." He tells me as he disappeared behind our bedroom door. I put my schedule back into my day planner before shoving it in my school bag and then I followed him in. I go into the bathroom running a brush through my hair before pulling it back. Pony pops his head out from behind the shower curtain. "Did you tell your parents about us moving in together?" I sighed. "Grace you did tell them didn't you?"

"I told momma the other day, I imagine she told daddy." I told him on my way back into the bedroom.

A few minutes later Pony re-emerged from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "How'd that conversation go?"

"She pretty much told me I was an adult and therefore could make my own decisions." My parents both agree on letting us make our own decisions and trying to figure things out on our own. They try not to get involved unless they feel we are doing more harm than good to ourselves. "They both like you anyways." I cringe to think of what my parents would have done if I had told them I was moving in with Jake. I can almost bet that they would have involved themselves then.

"Good. Give me like twenty minutes and then we can head out." He stated.

I grabbed my bag then waited for him in the living room.

Aunt Rachel went all out for the party, despite the invitation saying, "casual barbeque," she got the party totally catered in, complete with a full wait staff and a live band. Her original plan had been to keep it a surprise, but Uncle Dave is a hard man to fool. The only real surprise was momma, daddy, Will and Hannah being there. We don't see Hannah a lot she just started a new job in Colorado so she's not usually able to come with Will when he visits. She's really sweet, and so far has been the only one who has been able to tame Will's wild ways, as momma says. After dinner and cake the band starts playing and the real partying starts. Not too long after that Will and Hannah turned in for the night. Will was only able to get a day and a half off and is expected to report back to work tomorrow night. Aunt Rachel came by the table a few minutes after they've left. "Do you mind if I borrow her for a few minutes?" She asks Pony, who shakes his head. "I want to introduce you to Gloria, she works at City Hall and is dying to meet you since you'll be interning on the same floor she works on."

"I'll be back in a few." I tell him, letting Aunt Rachel lead me through throngs of people.

~Pony~

Grace has only been gone a few minutes when Mr. Butler and Dave joined me at the table. Since I met Grace's family when the two of us were just friends the transition has been pretty seamless, there has never been any awkwardness between us nor have I ever felt uncomfortable with them. Which can't be said for some of the other girls I've dated. "Where's Gracie?" Dave asks motioning over a waitresses who promptly delivers three beers.

"Rachel borrowed her; something about Gloria and city hall." I informed him.

"Right, right the internship." Dave remarked. "I wish she'd take me up on my offer."

"You'd better not let Liv hear you going on about that again." Mr. Butler warned. "She already told you to let Gracie make up her own mind." I had heard from both Grace and Will that Mrs. Butler really is the over protective parent. She had been a nurse up until the time AJ was born than she decided to quit her job to be a full time mom instead. He turned towards me effectively changing the subject. "Liv tells me you and Gracie moved in together?" I nodded. Mrs. Butler maybe the outwardly protective parent but the last thing I want is to get on her father's bad side, I have a feeling I wouldn't like it.

"We did a few weeks ago." I confirmed.

"And how are things going?" Mr. Butler asked.

"Everything is going good." I told him. "Moving right along."

He thought about it for a second or two and I knew he was thinking about the conversation we had about Grace the last time he was here. He cracks a smile and nodded. "Good. I'm glad." The three of us talked for a few minutes until Grace, Will, and Mrs. Butler join us at the table. "Thought you went to bed, Will?" Mr. Butler asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm too used to working nights." He remarked. "Figured I'd come back down and hang out with you guys; besides Hannah was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow."

"You aren't going to be able to golf with us tomorrow are you?" Dave questions.

"Unless you've got a 5am tee time." Will replied with a grin. He knows as well as I do if Dave has anything to do with it he'd have a 4am tee time.

"Actually now that you mention it..." Dave's notion caused a groan from Grace. "Gracie you're coming to aren't you?" She shakes her head and almost instinctively I reach over tucking a piece of hair back behind her ear.

She smiled at me before talking. "I am not really a morning person."

"That is a fact." Will interjected and Grace shot him a dirty look.

"However, since it's your birthday I suppose I'll go." She continues. "But when I beat all of you I don't want to hear it." she declared. Grace is pretty low-key but she does have a pretty fierce competitive side – which I think is pretty sexy. By this time the party had started to clear out, most of the out of town guests were heading to their various hotels. Only family stayed at Dave and Rachel's house. Since we are all going to be up by 4 am, we said our good-nights and headed for bed.

~Holly~

Even after busy week and a few hours of working at the zoo on a Saturday, I got roped into working at my parents' restaurant that evening – one of their busiest nights and we had two busloads of hungry tourists to feed.

Originally built in the early 1900's as a rooming house, the building underwent several transformations over the years, was used as speakeasy during the depression and prohibition era.

The building sits on a corner lot in a district rich in heritage buildings just a couple of blocks from the harbor. It's been in the family for four generations and after several name changes the folks agreed on calling it The Old Coach Tavern. My dad, Tom and his brother, Josh took over after grandpa died. My younger brother, Colin will probably take over the business since my older sister Julia and I have pursued other interests (she's an artist living in New York), however we do have shares. I began cooking and waitressing there part time at fifteen (and part time at the zoo) until I went to college. Now I just fill in when and when needed.

I entered through the back door, put on an apron, grabbed a note pad and pen and stepped up to the pass through.

"Hi Dad."

Dad was conducting an interview with some kid about a job. The busboy/dishwasher quit and he needed the extra hands. "Hey, darlin'. Thanks for coming in."

"No problem."

"That's my daughter, Holly." We exchanged hellos.

He continued with the interview. "I'd give you the grand tour but it's a mad house out there. What did you say your name is, son?"

The poor kid looked terrified. "Uh…Anthony, sir."

"Welcome, Anthony." Dad shook hands with him. "I'm Tom, that's Josh on the line which I will be working in a minute, that's Colin at the grill. Here's an apron, you'll need it, roll up your sleeves. Colin will show you how to work the dishwasher and where the bus pans are. The girls out front will let you know when a table needs clearing. Be quick but watch your step, the floor can get greasy so throw down a bit of salt; oh and try to avoid breaking anything and I'm not just talking dishes."

Renee came into the kitchen. "Colin, where is that Philly Cheese steak I ordered twenty minutes ago? Did you go to Philadelphia to get it?"

"Coming right up, it's almost ready."

Renee shook her head. "Of all nights for Chrissy and Joan to get the 'flu', we're swamped."

Josh placed a couple of plates on the pass through and rang the bell. "Order up on five!"

"Is that yours?" I asked Renee.

"It's Angela's. We're both serving about ten tables each." She replied. By Angela, she meant my mom, actually she's my step-mom. My biological mom, Jane died when I was six –complications from pneumonia. Dad was devastated and threw himself into his work. A couple of years later he met Angela while was the producing a documentary about historical landmarks; the Old Coach Tavern was included. She interviewed dad and there was chemistry. She kept coming back, they started dating and a year or so later they were married.

"I got them."

"Thank you."

"Are you guys ok in here? Jim needs me at the bar." Josh stated.

"We've got it under control, go." Dad told him.

Renee was ahead of me with her long awaited order.

Mom approached me. "Oh, Holly, thank goodness you're here. Is that for table five?"

"Yeah."

"You are a doll. Can you handle four tables?"

"Sure. Which ones?"

"Seventeen to twenty."

I nodded. "I'm on it."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

I dropped off the food to the table then took some orders. On my way back to the kitchen I could see that Josh's wife, Donna had come in. They were having one of their lively discussions. Donna is about four and a half months pregnant with their second baby and Josh is always concerned that she's on her feet too much. Donna is tall, slim, blonde, and gorgeous. She's like another big sister to me.

"Hi, Donna." I called out as I passed them.

"Hi!" She exclaimed with a grin as she tied an apron around her waist.

The place was non-stop for the next few hours – it was insane. Though it's fairly early for tourist season, it was like a revolving door of people. One bus tour from Vancouver, Canada and another from Missouri. Many said that the locals recommended us.

Things slowed down around nine or so, so dad insisted that we all take a break. That new kid worked his butt off all evening and was thankful for the free meal. A few dishes got broken but in his defense, we've all done it.

"Weren't you working at the zoo today?" Donna stated as she put her feet up on a chair.

"Yeah, just for a few hours. I'm off tomorrow so I'm going to sleep."

"Good."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. No more morning sickness, thank God."

Josh came over and sat next to her. Hard to believe they almost didn't end up together. He used to be a corporate attorney and Donna was an assistant in the office. She went to clerk for a judge and moved up the ladder quickly and then they reunited a few years later. By then Josh had resigned from the firm and became dad's full time business partner. He said that after leaving the firm "became a better person instead of a bitter person." That job was killing him.

The three of us talked for a bit then got back to work. There were still customers but only a few tables were occupied. I had just taken an order and took it to the kitchen when Renee informed me that two "hot guys" just sat at one of my tables.

I waited for a few minutes before making my way over then stopped in my tracks when I saw that one of them was Soda. When he told me his name the day before, it rang a bell but couldn't recall where I heard it before. For such an unusual name, you'd think I could remember.

"Good evening, gentleman."

"Good evening." Soda's friend returned with a smile.

"…Hi." Soda returned. He appeared perplexed. "You work here too?"

"Sometimes. Family business so I fill in once in a while."

"You two have met?" The friend asked.

"Yesterday at work." Soda explained then introduced me to Derek. He looked familiar, no doubt he'd been in the restaurant before. We exchanged some small talk until I realized we got off on a tangent.

"What would guys like?"

They placed their orders and I asked Josh to pour me a couple of beers for them on my way to the kitchen then puttered around. Their meals were ready and served within fifteen minutes.

"Here you go, gentleman. Enjoy."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"If you need anything I'll be around."

I left them to eat and went about my work. There was still a lot of cleaning and restocking of supplies to be done. Dad seemed to like Anthony – he worked hard and was very efficient so he was hired. Dad handed him the thirty dollars in cash that he promised at the end of the evening then asked him to come back at the next day around noon and he'd be put on the payroll. He probably couldn't wait to get home to tell his parents he got a job.

Renee and I stood at the counter filling up the salt and pepper shakers and the sugar jars. "So who are the hunks?"

"The guy on the left is working that new project at the zoo and I don't know what the other guy does."

"Construction, maybe? Look at those arms." Renee was practically drooling over Soda's friend. "Blue eyes keeps glancing over here at you." I didn't tell Renee about the flirting. She lives with her boyfriend and has a young son from a previous relationship. "If I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd go for tall, dark and handsome."

"Yes, I'm sure you would."

After a few minutes of silence Renee spoke up again. "How are you doing since the big break up with Rick, the dick?" She asked.

I chuckled. "I feel great, actually."

Rick was a guy I had been dating since my junior year of high school. He was great as a boyfriend but once he started talking marriage he became a totally different person –emotionally abusive and controlling. He had the audacity to buy a (cheap) ring, force it onto my finger and say 'When you're ready settle down and be my wife. Let me know.' There was no way I was going to marry this guy. I didn't say no right away, I wanted him to stew over it a bit and I didn't wear the ring when he wasn't around.

Finally a few weeks ago, I gave him back the ring and told him that I couldn't marry him…I wouldn't marry him. He didn't take it very well and became verbally abusive. 'You'll never meet another guy like me.' My response was "Not if I'm lucky." I cried…for about ten seconds and then a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

The guys finished their meals then came up to the counter to pay. Derek paid first then bid me, Renee and Josh goodnight then went outside to wait in the car while Soda paid for his.

"So I'll see you on Monday?" I got the feeling he wanted to ask me something but was too shy which I thought was kind of endearing.

"Sure."

"Thanks." He handed me my tip. "Goodnight."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

Soda nodded and waved at Josh on his way out then left.

"Oh yeah. He's smitten." Renee said with a sly grin as she made her way to the bar. "Wouldn't you agree, Josh?"

"Pretty sure I saw sparks." He responded with that goofy grin he gets on his face.

"You two are delusional." I stated in jest as I removed my apron then proceeded to the office to cash out. It was almost midnight when we locked up and headed home.

{Sunday}

~Pony~

Grace and I made it back to San Francisco about 4pm the next afternoon. "I am exhausted." Grace stated, flopping down on the couch, I drop both bags and sit next to her.

"Me too." We had only got about three hours of solid sleep before we had gotten up to go golfing, after which we had brunch at the country club then had hit up the driving range. Once Grace's parents and Will and Hannah had been dropped off at the airport Grace and I had driven home. She turned on the TV and kicked off her shoes tucking her feet up underneath her. I put one arm around her waist pulling her in close. I was about to say something to her a few minutes later but she's already asleep. Sighing, I rested my head against hers and close my eyes.


End file.
